


playground.

by abluesensation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling Out of Love, Implied Mpreg, M/M, One Shot, kinda sad idk, tiktok prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluesensation/pseuds/abluesensation
Summary: “If we broke up, I wouldn’t know how to act if I saw you at the playground in thirty years with our own families and be okay.” I laughed, as I tell you you’re insane cuddled up safely in your warm embrace.But those thirty years passed by quicker than I anticipated, and you look happier, as I stand in a distance, as I hold my kid’s hand, and you with your own, thinking to myself, maybe I’m not okay.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Other(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	playground.

**\- JANUARY 21, 2018 -**

_“If we broke up, I wouldn’t know how to act if I saw you at the playground in thirty years with our own families and be okay."_ I laughed, as I tell you you’re insane cuddled up safely in your warm embrace.

But those thirty years passed by quicker than I anticipated, and you look happier, as I stand in a distance, as I hold my kid’s hand, and you with your own, thinking to myself, maybe I’m not okay. 

**OIKAWA POV**

**\- JANUARY 21, 2025 -**

I wake up to the sound of the alarm ringing, still enclasped by the comfort of the white sheets, in a white room, the white curtains lightly swaying as the light seeps through them. The beep comes to an end, as everything does, I take one last breathe as I stand. A brand-new day, just me and you, my Hikaru. Seven years ago, I wouldn’t have envisioned this to be the life I would be living. But I have no regrets, Hikaru brought back the color to this white, blank life.

**_She is just like you._ **

You, who I see sitting seven steps away from me, seven years passing, and I’m on the seventh second of stopping my tears from falling.

You’re as beautiful as the last time I saw you, the day you left me. That smile that assured me that everything was going to be okay. That smile you exchange with your son, as he jumps into your embrace. 

“Dad, I want to go to the merry-go-round.” Hikaru tugs on my jacket, my gaze that I try to avert to her, but seems to be fixated on you, my feet frozen on the place I’m standing on. 

Thirty minutes ago, my calm serenity was not as disturbed as it is, currently. My stomach is churning, my hands clammy, and yet I have to get myself together as I walk seven steps towards you. If my kid didn’t drag me to start walking, I would’ve sprinted seven miles away from you, but I guess life doesn’t work that way. Life never worked my way, anyway.

“Oikawa?” You calling my name after seven years needed time for me to decipher that this was actually happening. You in the same town as I, the town we grew up in, on the playground we too once called ours. 

“Iwa-izumi,” I try to blurt out, amongst the mountain of words my brain was exclaiming for me to express, but by saying your name, it struck me how fast life may be for us to meet again in a whole different light. Living two separate lives.

“How long has it been?” You ask, as I wished this seven second small talk just emancipated into thin air. 

“Seven years,” I let out a laugh in reminiscence. Seven years Iwa-chan, seven years of me asking if the decision I made was worth it. Seven years, too short for me to forget everything about you,

**_But seven years too long for you to even remember me._ **

Those seven years we tried to fit within what seemed 7 hours talking to you, now nearing 7:00 pm, we spent our afternoon in the playground that started it all. I stare into your eyes, as you stare into the abyss of the scarlet skies, talking about the life you’re living. The life I wished I lived with you. At times I would wonder how ready you were compared to me in life, you were always running towards the future, progressing towards the top. I ask myself why can’t I do the same? Why am I running towards the past? 

**_The past that had you, the past that had us._ **

You had a family of your own, happily married for four years, and a child you would call your own, aged three. There are so much more I want to tell you; you who always make things feel so light. You always made me feel as if it was only you and I in this playground, at seven pm, just sitting before waiting for the sun to set. Under the sky we both loved too much,

**_the sky I tried to avoid for seven years for it reminded me of your eyes. Your eyes that shined like the sun, sparkled like the stars, and calmed me like the moon._ **

And it was our always, coming home at 7:00 pm the scarlet sky waving us a safe night, the sky that I would always ask for five more minutes to be with you a little longer. I think they heard me today, as the sky above us gave me more to talk to you, the clock striking 7:05 pm.

“Oikawa, we have to go home.” You say after checking your phone, time neglected with the great conversation we had, and the fun time our children exhausted on the merry-go-round, spinning it one last time. I wish the “we” meant us, but you had a home, a life, and your sky to come home to. 

“Thank you for today Iwa-chan, Hikaru enjoyed.” I utter trying to break the silence, the void that was filling up again. As we walk down the pathway to the parking lot, the kids fast asleep.

“Anytime,” You say as if it was that easy, “I hope to see the two of you out here more.” As I nod in puzzlement of whether I really wanted to see you again in the same playground, under the same sky, after all that has happened. 

Because everything will be the same, even the words that are left unuttered. Moments that are never relived, that even if I tried now, the sky had slowly plummeted to the night. And it will always only be Hikaru and me. 

Maybe seven years ago I should’ve been selfish, but you had a dream, and I wouldn’t want to stop you. Seven years has passed from the seven minutes of me pacing the airport to find you from the seven thousand sea of people, seven days passed after our fight because you wanted me to go with you to the city, I tried, but I was seven minutes too late to say that,

**_I love you Iwa-chan, I’m pregnant. Hikaru’s yours._ **

**Author's Note:**

> i did this short one because i can't seem to post chapter by chapter... i finally had the time and muster up the courage to write. crazy as it may seem, i chose iwaoi as the first ship. enjoy!


End file.
